wamrsmootherfandomcom-20200214-history
Boohbahs
Boohbahs (more commonly spelled as "boobah") are a unique species, native to the Boohbah Zone. They are the superior species, and will rise to lead the human race to fruiticion. The Wamr Smoother characters worship them and believe them to be celestial beings, destined for greatness. Appearance Boohbahs are pleasantly plump. They are squishy and fluffy, with luxurious fur on every inch of their body (save for their heads). They have big, bright eyes that give everyone who looks into them hope for the future. Each boohbah has individual characteristics, such as Zingzingzingbah's massive penis girth, and Humbah's glorious sparkles. Jumbah is one to keep an eye on as he is often found to be gyrating furiously against all types of furniture, his appearance displays this in his slightly dishevelled fur indicating the huge amount of thrustation. Etymology "Boohbah" is Hebrew for doll. Boohbahs can be bought in doll form in many stores. "Boohbah" vs "Boobah" Although the original and official spelling is Boohbah, many members of the Wamr Smoother crew refer to them as Boobah. Whether this is due to simpler spelling, a religious revelation, or the fact that it says "Boob" is unknown. It is best not to argue the spelling, as the Wamr Smoother crew believe themselves to be messengers for the Boobah gods, and will become hostile and violent if opposed. List of Boobahs Zingzingzingbah The "god of all gods" boobah, Zingzingzingbah is the most prominent boobah of all. He is prophesied to lead a revolt in 11037 against human government. He and the other boobahs plan to take over and make the planet of Earth into a perfect utopia. He is worshipped 420 times a day by the Wamr Smoother crew. It is believed that until he can assume his true form, he manifests himself as a young girl named Milena. It is said that he can be identified as the current occupent of her body when he says the phrase, "Yo! My name's Zingzingzingbah!" He has a close relationship with Leon Kuwata , a Japanese baseball player. They have been spotted holding hands in southern Los Angeles, and Leon gave a statement to Seventeen Magazine , saying "Zingzingzingbah and I are closer than ever. We plan on moving in together soon." Zingzingzingbah has confirmed this statement to the general public. Humbah Humbah is a boobah with an affinity for fashion. He is said to influence Zippy's choice of clothing . He is usually found in three forms, Naked (representing purity), With Pants (representing the hardworking man), and Sparkly (representing the indulgence of luxury). Tiffany has a blog dedicated to him on Tumblr Dot Com, and would appreciate it if you followed it. Humbah is also considered a family man. He has a wife and four kids. Jumbah Jumbah is an ordinary boobah, and is regularly bullied for not having any special talents. His favorite DanganRonpa character is Naegi Makoto because Naegi is also a talentless fuck. Unfortunately for Jumbah his girth is no where near as wide or tremendous as zingzingzingbahs, however in order to rectify this Jumbah has started up his own line of girth wideners, the company has been sold out worldwide and after a visit to napoleon the company has also been endorsed by the French government. Jumbah hopes to extend his range to even further his success in the girth adaptation industry. Jingbah Jingbah is a fallen angel, and is bent on destroying all that is good in the universe. In 1945 jingbah was born out of the right nipple of the corpse of Adolf Hitler (best known for his chart topping hit "Babooshka") He now resigns inside the left bow-sack of an emo teenage boy by the name of Max. This event has been widely been documented as the birth of the worlds most evil boohbah and many have issued statements about the creation with world leaders such as emperor Hirohito condemning the birth. Zumbah Zumbah owns a chain of excercise dance classes , and is considered the god of physical health. Category:Pages